


The Mysterious House: Secret Ending

by Bubblelion14



Category: The Walten Files (Web Series)
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblelion14/pseuds/Bubblelion14
Summary: A secret ending to the Halloween special, The Mysterious House.Created by Martin Wall.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Mysterious House: Secret Ending

Three doors...

Tammy stood from out of the darkness and came face to face with three doors.

Tammy opened the first door, only to find nothing inside. She heard a noise behind her, causing her to turn around. Nothing was there, asides from the unsettling darkness in front of her. The blue cat walked towards the second door and opened the door. Just like the first door, there was nothing inside, with the single exception of a single framed photo. It was the photo she and Duckie took earlier however, Duckie was just a black silhouette leaving only Tammy in the picture. That alone sent chills down the cat's spine, causing her blue fur to stand up. She began to hear the same noise from earlier, only a lot closer. Tammy quickly turned behind her to face whatever was making that noise. Like earlier, nothing was there. Tammy began to contemplate whether or not she should just leave this god-forsaken house and just go home, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave her best friend in this demented house. She cursed herself for getting them into this mess, for picking this house out of all the houses to choose from, for agreeing to stay the night here. She should have grabbed Duckie and ran as fast as she could back home. But no, she had to agree to stay the night and now it all led down to this. It led to her wandering through this house with no direction of where she was going or where her best friend was, heck if he was EVEN ALIVE.

Tammy snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality, causing her to dwell on that thought and started to fear the worst, however, she stopped herself, continued, and found herself standing in front of the final door. She took a deep breath before opening the door...

The room was pitch black. There were no lights to illuminate the room or anything. Just black.

Tammy was getting tired of these rooms with nothing in them. 'Is this some sort of prank?' Tammy thought, staring into the darkness."Tammy!" Duckie's voice called out. Surprized, Tammy responded "Duckie?". Silence. Tammy walked into the dark room with no second thought and no direction of the room. "Duckie, cmon dude, this isn't funny." Tammy said, unable to keep the fear out of her voice. She wandered around the dark room trying to find her friend, so they can get out of this place. "Duckie?" Tammy called out, before bumping into something. Tammy turned to see what she had bumped, but immediately gasping in shock at what she saw.  
What sat in front of her was Duckie, but he was dead. His eyes and beak melting off his head in a bloody mess, his body wrapped in the checkered pattern blanket stained with blood. The same checkered blanket that Duckie used as his ghost costume. Tammy began to slowly back away from the body, tears beginning to cloud her vision as she looked around the room. Many other dead bodies in chairs showed up from the darkness, all bloodied and mangled. Tammy could feel herself shaking out of shock with tears streaming down her face. As she stood in front of the bodies, a thud could be heard behind her. Tammy quickly spun around, only to be face to face with the Pumpkin Rabbit.

"What are you doing here?" the pumpkin-colored rabbit questioned the young cat, a hint of anger in his voice. Tammy quickly responded, "W-What have you done!?" she screamed in a fit of rage and shock. Instead of answering her question, the hare ignored it and spoke "What a naughty child, wandering around the house. I will have to punish you, for being such a misbehaved little bunny. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. You'll get to be with us soon, wouldn't you like that, little girl?" The Pumpkin Rabbit said in a sinister tone, before a green hand over to the cat."G-Get away from me!" Tammy shouted, hovering her right hand over her right coat pocket. The rabbit griped at his face, planning something that will no doubt end Tammy's life. This prompted Tammy to grab hold of the thing in her pocket, causing the rabbit to pause for a second. Before the rabbit took off his mask, he tried his best to make out what the object in her pocket was. The rabbit slowly took off his mask and revealed to the cat what was underneath the mask. A rotting, decaying face with a disturbingly large smile.Tammy quickly took out what was hiding in her pocket, a large and sharp meat cleaver. As the rabbit charged her with a loud scream, Tammy screwed her eyes shut and swung the large knife.

The screaming stopped, leading to a loud thud.

Tammy slowly opened her eyes and was instantly met with the color red contrasting with yellow. Her yellow suit was stained with blood, along with the meat cleaver. Realizing what has happened, Tammy looked down and screamed at the dead rabbit at her feet, her tail frizzing up in response. The Pumpkin Rabbit had his face sliced opened, due to Tammy swinging the meat cleaver in self-defense, with copious amounts of blood and brain matter spilling out. A loud creak could be heard from behind her, causing Tammy to turn her body around in fear. The door was open, with light pouring from the hallway. It was practically calling her, and she gladly took it's calling. Tammy sped out the door and back the way she had came in, and headed for the front door. Quickly unlocking it, she ran through the woods until she found her way back home.

What happened that night had completely scarred Tammy. Not only had she lost her best friend, but she had killed someone. Even if that someone had taken innocent lives including her friend's life, they were dead and they're blood was on her hands. On her coat. Even on the meat cleaver she used. And she could never shake that off her mind or forget about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. :)  
> I'm not a writer, but I tried.


End file.
